


Silent and Cute

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, RWBY Uncommon Ships, RWBY Vol 2 Spoilers, criminal mind - Freeform, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Yang goes out to meet her secret admirer.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Neo Politan
Kudos: 40
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Silent and Cute

Yang held up the empty box of chocolates, looking up at the sky. She smiled, then spun around, and booped her benefactor on the nose. "Gotcha," she told Neo. 

Neo looked surprised. On this, their third date, was the first time Yang had actually found her before she revealed herself. But Neo smiled, shrugging as Yang dumped the empty box into a recycle bin. "Thanks for the chocolates, though."

Neo waved her off, then took her hand and began tugging. 

"Already know where to go then?" Yang laughed, following her crush. "Can I know where?"

Neo glared back at her without slowing down, then mimed zipping her lips. Laughing, Yang said, "Can I have a hint?"

The park was deserted at night, but Neo lead the way to a picnic blanket with a few candles set out for lighting. A wicker basket was positioned in the middle, with a plate and silverware on either side. Neo seated Yang down on one side, then plopped herself on the other, sprawling out, and gestured towards the basket. 

"Aw," Yang said. She opened the basket, and began pulling out food. "Neo, you are awesome."

Neo nodded, as if to say, _I know._ Yang had had her initial reservations, during the first date, but now, as Neo poured her a glass of a fruit-smelling punch, she knew that Neo had never actually meant her harm. Perhaps she _had_ intended to kill Yang on the train, but Yang decided to leave that in the past. 

Remembering that Neo used to be, and perhaps still was, a criminal, Yang set her drink aside, asking, "Neo, you did buy all of this, right? Legally?"

Neo blinked, sipping her own drink a second, then nodded vigorously. 

"Okay." Satisfied she wasn't eating stolen food, she took a bite out of a large sandwich Neo had prepared for her. But now a nagging thought was in the back of her mind. It continued throughout the romantic meal, and afterwards, when Neo packed everything up and put it inside a cleverly hidden backpack. Then, she took Yang's hand and began leading her again. 

Whether she was actually mute or just non-verbal, Yang couldn't tell. Yang knew from her kissing that she did, in fact, have a tongue. But whatever the case, Yang knew that wherever she ended up would be surprising. 

The bridge sat over a river that ran through Vale. The waterway occasionally had boats, and usually ducks, but for now, nothing but reflected starlight was visible in the waters. Neo wrapped her arms around one of Yang's, leaning against the brawler. Yang leaned her head on Neo's, smiling. Neo hadn't disappointed her on their other two dates, either. She briefly thought back to their kiss, on date number two, when Yang had realized exactly what the light-weight girl was wanting. 

Yang's smile faded. "Neo?" 

Neo stirred slightly, moving Yang's head so she could look into her date's lilac eyes. 

_Gods, she's pretty._ "You...you're a criminal." 

Neo stared at her blankly, as if to say, _So?_

"I just...I..." Yang sighed, pulling herself free of the Neo's grasp and leaning against the bridge's railing. "I feel like I should call the cops. Like, you did try to murder me. You helped Torchwick escape..." 

Neo blinked at her, then, slowly, began to cry. No screaming or wailing, but tears streaking down her cheeks. She took a step back from Yang, looking away and wiping her face on her sleeve. 

"Oh, no, Neo, hey! Come here!" Neo let herself be pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just...I want to know that you're not a criminal anymore. Kay?"

Neo looked up into Yang's eyes, still crying, and nodded. Yang pulled the shorter girl in tight, kissing her on the lips. 

They stood there, on the bridge for a while. Neo stopped crying. Then, she pulled a familiar bowler hat out of her coat. 

"Roman's hat?" Yang asked. With a nod, Neo theatrically threw the hat into the river. 

"I don't know what that's supposed to mean," Yang said. 

Neo nodded. 

Yang chuckled. "You're something else, Ice Cream."

Neo made a bitter face, shaking her head. 

"Okay, how about..."

She covered Yang's lips with one of her delicate fingers. 

"Okay. Just Neo?"

Neo nodded, then pulled Yang's face down and kissed her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Neo and Yang has always been an interesting ship to me. Personally, I think RWBY is leaning more towards Bumblebee, but this one could have been fun, too. I'm also not sure if this qualifies as an 'uncommon' ship, but I've never shipped it, and writing out of my norm is roughly half the point of this collection.  
> If you have an uncommon RWBY ship you'd like to see me write, post a comment, so long as it isn't incest I'll probably do it.


End file.
